Manufacturing facilities use lights to illuminate areas. Light may be located in a variety of different areas including the ground, the ceiling, various railways, walkways, catwalks within a building, and the like. The lights may be free standing or light fixtures that are wired to a power source.
The light sources may include traditional halogen or xenon based light bulbs. However, industry has slowly moved to light emitting diode (LED) based light sources that consume less energy. The LED based light sources provided a sufficient amount of light and are more efficient.
Some manufacturing facilities may operate in a hazardous environment. As a result, light sources that are installed in these hazardous environments may have more requirements than a light source installed outdoors or in non-hazardous environments.